Oblade Oblada
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Shikamaru has literally won the shinobi lottery. And, of course, he's going to use his winnings to blackmail Kakashi entirely.


Chapter 7: Ob-la-di Ob-la-da- KakashiXShikamaru

Note: So… this song doesn't really fit either of the characters. It's about true love and commitment but neither one of these laid back idiots would believe in either of those things but I couldn't help but think of both of them secretly wanting for them. So there will be a few racy bits but he gets the girl in the end. Erm… metaphorically speaking of course… Plus, this song makes me dance! Not to mention, I wrote this one mostly for the humor bits. Kinda long, a whopping 5 pages…

-0-

The entire thing had started as a subject for the Shinobi Lottery instated by the Hokage. Anyone that could get Kakashi's mask off and snap a picture of his face got 1000 yen and a dinner cooked by the hokage herself. At the time, Shikamaru had thought that was a good idea because he hated cooking himself and hell, who couldn't do with an extra thousand yen right?

So, as such, he'd stowed a small digital spy camera in the pocket of his vest, the same one he used on information gathering missions, walked over to Kakashi's house, and knocked on his door. Kakashi answered and poked his head out, the way he always does, and Shikamaru yanked his mask down, snapped a picture, and high-tailed it outta there.

And it'd worked.

See, Shika had though he'd have to try at least seven or eight times before he got a full picture with no glares or the picture ran together. He'd set the camera to take twelve successive pics in the span of the shocked ten seconds after he ripped Kakashi's mask down and three of them came out utterly perfect. No glare. No runs in the photograph or color spots.

Nothing that could possibly deny him that home cooked meal. Which his mother had stopped giving him as soon as he'd moved out.

It was the strange things that happened after he took the pictures that made him almost think twice about turning them over to hokage-sama. His furniture seemed to want to move about on it's own while he was gone and the first thought he had was that Kakashi had snuck in and stolen everything. The pictures, the camera, his computer. But nope. His laptop and all his little tech items were carefully stowed away in his bathroom, under the sink, and in the little area he'd carved out and fitted a safe inside, hiding the metal box behind a fitted piece of wood. The look was professional and unless you knew what you were looking for and where to look you had no chance in hell of finding it. So Shikamaru resolved to give Hokage-sama the pictures the next day. He'd wanted to wait until his birthday but hey, maybe he could have the terms of when she'd cook for him instilled in their little agreement.

The morning of the day he was going to turn them over he kept hearing tiny clicks everywhere. Like his house was wired with cameras but no matter where he looked, and he looked everywhere, he couldn't find them. Not a single thing. And he'd tried to break a genjutsu just in case. It hadn't changed anything, it just kept on clicking.

So, he went to his bathroom, opened his safe checked the pictures for any kind of tampering, put them in his vest, and went to work.

That was probably the most high strung day of work in his life. He kept waiting to be slammed into the wall and threatened with death if he didn't fork over the pictures but nobody seemed to know, acted exactly the same as ever, and he didn't see Kakashi once. And that disturbed him, because he should have seen him at least once, right? I mean, they work at the same place and he's gotta come back here sooner or later because he usually eats in the staff lounge with Iruka-sensei and doesthatmeanheknowsitwasme?

Calm down Shika! Damn, you're more high strung than when Naruto asked you to give him 'the talk'… just relax. No one knows.

"Afternoon Shikamaru-kun, can I speak with you?" that almost made Shikamaru wet himself. All of a sudden, he was there, right in front of him.

"AAH! Um, I mean, sure?" Shika stammered, looking the guiltiest he'd probably ever looked in his life. Kakashi's mask shifted in that way made you know he was grinning under there and he patted Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Right over here then Shika." Kakashi had said sweetly, gripping his upper arm and leading him across the hallway and to a door, which he pulled him inside. It was an empty classroom. Hell, of course it was empty, the kids had left hours ago. Shikamaru just happened to be delivering something back to said classroom when he'd had his nervous breakdown. Kakashi sat on the desk, crossed his arms and watched him, not saying anything yet, just watching him shift uncomfortably.

"I've got work to do, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Get this over with. He's either going to threaten me, kill me now, or make an offer.

"I'll fix you dinner for a month." Kakashi said, his voice suddenly that of a negotiator, eyes sharp on him.

"That's very nice of you." Shikamaru smirked, Kakashi sighing.

"Two months." Kakashi offered. Shikamaru could just sense this was going to go _very_ well for him.

"I could get more out of Hokage-sama." Shikamaru smiled. "I do have_ three _perfect pictures, though you are making a kind of shocked face."

"Three months, and a months worth of lunches." Kakashi said, that stance of final offer taking over his posture. Shika could tell when people needed just a little more of a push. Right now he was on the winning side, Kakashi was going to do almost anything for those pictures, and god be damned if Shikamaru wasn't going to milk this for as much as he could.

"And you have to bake me a cake on my birthday." Shikamaru demanded, Kakashi blinked at him.

"Eh?" was the shocked noise that issued from his mouth and Shikamaru grinned.

"The cake is mandatory no matter what we settle on. _And _you have to pry my mother's icing recipe out of her cold, blood encrusted, claws." he smirked, crossing his arms, his stance now branded with final offer.

"Two months of dinner, one of lunch, and a cake on the 22nd for your birthday, kill your mother and take her recipe." Kakashi agreed, Shika laughing.

"Avoid killing her, you've got the Sharingan, sneak around outside her window in three or four days and you'll be able to copy it. She's making cupcakes for the bake sale at the academy on Friday." he said. Kakashi nodded and offered his hand.

"Final catch, you have to eat over at my house." Kakashi said, that no give tone back. Shika decided he could live with that but smiled again anyway."Just to clarify then, you have to cook it all yourself, no skipping out and buying fast food the entire time, I could get that anytime." he said, Kakashi nodding.

"Agreed." he said. Shikamaru shook his hand.

"Agreed." he smiled. And no one claimed the Hokage's prize that week.

Shikamaru still had two pictures left. He'd gave the first to Kakashi on good faith, the other two sat in his safe, locked at all times and guarded by his own personal safe demon. Sure, a high level shinobi could defeat it, but not until after his arm got encased in poisonous shadows and would fall off in three days. And no ninja likes to lose appendages. Plus, he'd gotten a special hallucinogenic drug from the Nara health department and had spread it over the area. Only with a special mask, gloves, and a banishing spell he'd made up himself, could you possibly get into that safe.

So he considered his little blackmail to be safe.

In one month the other one would be given to Kakashi and at the end of his 'sentence' they'd part with a simple handshake, a thanks, and he'd give him the last picture.

Simple.

Or so he had thought. As is usually the case in things like this.

But he went to that very first dinner meeting after finding a rather nicely packed lunch on his patio that morning with a note on it reading 'number 1 of 31.' All in all, Kakashi's place at least wasn't a dump. Sure, the building looked kind of dilapidated, a little disrepair and such, but inside it wasn't so bad and I guess that's what matters.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold and smelled the seductive aroma of cooking food that didn't reek of grease or curry, his brain shut down. Complete and utter glitch.

Does not compute.

Error.

Error.

Please restart system.

Error 108, now shutting down.

Please try your freaking call again bitch.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi managed to call him out of his daze and he wiped his chin and looked alert.

"Eh?" Shikamaru asked, lifting an eyebrow as if daring him to say something.

"You could have been assassinated and not noticed it kid, close my door." Kakashi just smiled with his eyes and turned back to what Shikamaru was thinking was the kitchen. Shikamaru closed the door, slid off his shoes and vest, and walked down that same hallway. He walked slowly, looking around in Kakashi's house. It was nice. Not the ritziest or too gaudy, just nice. Comfortable and laid back. Which fit the person living there _and _the person visiting. It just worked. Shikamaru smiled and decided he was going to like the next few months very much.

Kakashi was utterly flabbergasted. This kid, the one person to ever get a picture of his real face other than his father, and he gives it all up for two months of eating someone else's cooking. And by his own opinion, not all that great cooking either. Then he spazzes out and looks like he's gonna have a god damned orgasm at his door.

Very very sexy greeting indeed, he'd give him that.

Oh… that was bad Kashi, how much older are you than him? 10 years? 15?

_Then again_, the pervert side of him had to chime in and destroy his morals completely, _there is that one position From Icha Icha School you've been just _dying_ to try out…_

Bad Kakashi, focus on cooking and not burning the food.

Think of good, but _not _perverted, advantages of your posi- situation. (mental mantra, do not use the word position no mater what…)

Now that I'm making him lunch I'm eating it too.

Balanced diet and all that.

I'm exercising more than usual due to all the hopping around out of my way to deliver said lunches. Working off that extra calorie intake.

I get to talk to and bond with someone I might potentially have to go on a mission with.

Boosting group moral amongst comrades.

All in all, a nice endeavor. Even if it was forced on by blackmail.

"I sure hope that's Cajun style cause the veggies are blacker than a Jamaican voodoo priestess." Shikamaru smirked over his shoulder, Kakashi looking up from the pan of stir fry meat he'd been concentrating solely on and scowled.

"Ah shit." Kakashi pushed the other pan out to the way and poured a little water over them, resulting in a big puff of steam and that water to turn a sooty black.

"Wasn't gonna eat the vegetables anyway." Shikamaru smirked a little and stepped back. "just didn't want to breath smoke for the next hour."

"Great," Kakashi sighed and dumped the veggies, shaking his head. "guess you won't have to."

"Hmm?" Shika asked, sitting down at the table.

"Eat them." Kakashi clarified.

"Ah." he nodded.

"Well, since that's fucked, dinner's done." Kakashi smirked.

"Great!" Shika grinned brightly.

And they ate.

And then Shikamaru went home.

And absolutely nothing as to that schedule changed for four days. Until Kakashi got tired of absolutely no talking during dinner and snapped.

"You know… I was under the impression that you were an interesting Chuunin." Kakashi started, Shikamaru swallowing and lifting an eyebrow at him.

"I am." he said, looking curious. Which was an emotion that Kakashi couldn't admit to having seen on the boy's face very often since he joined Asuma's squad.

"And yet you never talk, stay after long enough only to say _gochiso_-_sama _and leave." Kakashi smirked. "Not very interesting."

"Now, that's unfair. I had no idea that you had any intention of actually learning things about other people." Shikamaru grinned and swallowed down nearly half his bowl of miso.

"Sheesh, do I really come off as that self-absorbed?" Kakashi chuckled good-naturedly.

"Yeah, ya kinda do." Shika grinned.

"Would you like to play shogi after dinner?" Kakashi suggested.

"Are you any good?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Kakashi said easily. Of course he was good at Shogi, but not the type of shogi he was suggesting. Shikamaru looked bored again.

"Then why bother?" he sighed and started eating again, not looking up until Kakashi grinned wider and said two words.

"Chinese checkers." he smiled.

"What?" Shikamaru paused, rice halfway to his mouth and hovering there as he met mismatched eyes.

"Play shogi, using the rules for Chinese checkers added to the original rules." Kakashi said.

"Same colored tiles make it to a corner of the board?" Shikamaru asked, sounding bored again already. It really was hard to keep his attention… Kakashi nodded.

"That's the kid's version. Every move has to be hopped over another piece, but you can only move the pieces in the directions that the piece identifies." he explained, Shikamaru frowning but looking like the rules weren't too harebrained to understand yet.

"Rooks straight, bishops diagonal. Interesting." Shikamaru nodded.

"And at least 8 of your total pieces have to make it to the other side." Kakashi smiled. This was a last minute addition, Kakashi just wanted to see if the kid could do it.

"Half the board?" Shikamaru frowned, glancing down at the last remaining bit of his dinner, frowning and thinking hard about the mechanics of the game.

"Yep." Kakashi nodded.

"Then we'll play." Shikamaru nodded.

That night was the first night, since Shikamaru had learned the game of shogi, that Shikamaru lost.

And lost.

And lost.

"There's too much going on…" Shika scowled, examining the board and glancing occasionally at the clock.

"The time constraint is difficult." Kakashi agreed and moved a piece.

"30 seconds?"

"In a real life battle that's a stretch of time. Reactions have to be instant."

"No. I can read your moves it's just I can only read up to six." Shikamaru frowned at the board, Kakashi watching the clock. "And you always seem to pick the one I dismiss, even when I take measures to _accept _the one I first dismiss."

"I'm reading your mind." Kakashi grinned. "time."

"Sharingan is cheating." Shikamaru moved a piece quickly, Kakashi moving another.

"Is not." he smirked, Shikamaru scowling again.

"Is too. Reading my moves as I make them gives you advanced time to prepare. Just like using the Byakugan would be cheating at poker." he explained, moving again and Kakashi claiming a piece.

"And Tsunade-sama wonders why Hizashi cleans her out." he chuckled then counting. "End game, you only have 7 pieces left."

"Then you agree you're cheating." Shika scowled, flipping his king over and glaring at the board.

"I agree that Byakugan's unfair in poker." Kakashi clarified, Shikamaru leaning back, pronouncing the end of the game.

"Then Sharingan is unfair in speed based games." he said, smiling a little.

"Then maybe you should get one." Kakashi tapped his eye and grinned.

"Oh yes, I'll ask to borrow Sasuke's next time I see him." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"That's how I got mine." Kakashi shrugged.

"You borrowed it from Sasuke?" Shika frowned distractedly.

"What?" Kakashi laughed.

"Sorry." Shika shook his head. "your old teammate, Obito Uchiha."

"You know too many useless things." Kakashi chuckled.

"In case you didn't know, there are at least five Naras on the Stone. Father used to drag me around to visit it." Shikamaru sighed. "Obito's is the last Uchiha name on there."

"Again, useless information." Kakashi shrugged.

"I spent a lot of bored days staring at the thing. Dad used to flick me in the forehead if I didn't at least pretend to look at the thing." Shikamaru grinned and sat up again. "got any sake?"

"Jeez, you're eating all my food and now ya want my sake too?" Kakashi teased, Shika scoffing.

"Che, troublesome man… I thought it seemed appropriate." he gestured towards the window, Kakashi glancing back and seeing the full moon.

"Hmm. Full moon. I didn't realize." Kakashi shrugged.

"I'll bring the sake with me next time." Shikamaru promised and stared out the window, Kakashi watching him.

"Not old enough." Kakashi grunted, finally standing and walking towards the kitchen.

"_Next month_. My birthday is on the 22nd." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Kakashi chuckled. "forgot."

"Better not, you're making the cake." Shikamaru smirked, Kakashi sighing and grabbing the bottle of sake from it's place hidden in the back cabinet, hidden mostly because he'd discovered after Sakura's excursions with Tsunade the kid liked to take it and hide it weird places. Like that was going to keep him from taking his sweet time getting up in the mornings? HA!

"Right. Cake." he nodded, walking back in the living room, Shikamaru moving the shogi pieces around the board in strange maneuvers.

"You sure you're not already drunk?" Shika asked, grinning up at him.

"I make no commitments in either direction." Kakashi smirked, sitting down and popping the lid off the bottle.

"What?" Shika sighed, not wanting to put that much effort into deciphering Kakashi's statements.

"Means maybe, maybe not." Kakashi smirked and handed the bottle towards Shika. He may not be able to buy the stuff, but knowing his father, the kid can probably drink it.

"Then just say that." Shika sighed and poured a good amount into his mouth, not touching his mouth directly on the bottle. Kakashi appreciated the sentiment.

"You're smart I thought you could get it." he chuckled a little and pulled his mask down, Shikamaru not looking as he drank and slowly lifted it back up. Huh. Someone who doesn't gawk. That's new.

"Ah, so you think that just because I'm intellectually smart, I'm going to understand other people huh?" Shikamaru chuckled and held his hand out, Kakashi passing him the bottle but Shika just holding it for a second.

"You don't?" Kakashi asked, Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Not you." he muttered, finally drinking and holding the bottle out, Kakashi didn't take it and Shika set it between them.

"Gee." Kakashi sighed and glanced away.

"Actually, I don't understand a lot of people. With brains comes naivety." Shikamaru chuckled. "After a while you start to see people the same way and when they do something you read every move. It's troublesome really."

"So you don't read my moves huh?" Kakashi asked, ego swelling a little.

"I'm trying not to." Shika shrugged. "Realistically you're the only person so far I've been able to turn the impulse off on. Maybe it's because your moves are harder to read."

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled.

"That's not necessarily a compliment." Shika grabbed the bottle again, drank and then continued. "That just means you don't make any decisions until last minute. But if I look hard enough I can see the possibilities."

"Hmm." Kakashi glanced away and sighed, taking the bottle. "So, you don't care what I look like huh?"

"Seen it already. And hell, it's not like you're horrible disfigured or something." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Great, now I feel average." Kakashi chuckled, swallowing a few gulps of that burning alcohol down. Shikamaru met his eyes.

"You're not." he assured him. "Good looking for a guy. Not that it matters."

"Nah." Kakashi grunted, setting the bottle aside and glancing back out the window.

"Your sensei teach you to play shogi with the rules weird like that?" Shika asked, Kakashi was starting to like the slow casual boy. Well, technically he'd liked him since that look of pure brain shattering bliss crossed his face that first night but it wasn't a good idea to look into things so much.

"They're not weird, they're advanced level, and yes. I'm too good at normal shogi." Kakashi smiled.

"Lied then huh?" Shika grinned back.

"Nope. I was talking about this version when I said I'm no good." Kakashi corrected.

"Guess only your sensei was any good at it." Shika commented casually, Kakashi glancing out the window at the moon again.

"No, I hear Jiraiya-sama is pretty good too." he answered, not really thinking about the conversation any more. Mostly he was thinking about if Shikamaru was still a virgin. If he'd ever felt lips on his own or hands wrapped in his hair.

"Heh. Maybe he can teach me some tips." Shikamaru chuckled a little and Kakashi shaking his head.

"Doubt it. He never shares his 'secrets of the night' with anyone." Kakashi smirked.

"Damn." Shika sighed.

"Yep." Kakashi nodded.

It was silent for a while after that, both just staring out the window, each thinking his own thoughts, and then Kakashi actually asked him.

"You still a virgin Shika?" he asked, Shikamaru chuckling and swishing the bottle of sake a little.

"Hmm. You made that almost sound like it wasn't an offer." Shika smirked, Kakashi meeting his eyes.

"It wasn't. It was an inquisition." Kakashi lied, making his eyes as unreadable as possible.

"Ah, then I don't have to answer it then do I?" Shikamaru smirked, taking another swallow then laying back on the floor.

"You like Ino don't you?" Kakashi asked, the boy scowling.

"Hate her guts. Can't stand her. If ever I was forced to spend a night with her I'd gouge my own ears out." he scowled, shaking his head.

"Ouch." Kakashi chuckled.

"Exactly. Now, Hinata's not so bad…" Shika mused, Kakashi nodding.

"Too bad." Kakashi said, partially in pity for himself as that statement had all but assured Shikamaru was straight, and for him because Hinata was so utterly and completely in love with Naruto. And as far as he could see, that wasn't changing any time soon.

"Yeah, Naruto's totally gonna hit that one day. 487 moves is the lowest possible number, and only if Hinata's brave enough to make them." Shikamaru sighed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"You're analyzing people again." Kakashi smirked.

"Love lives are different." Shika waved him off, looking about ready to fall asleep.

"Are not." Kakashi argued.

"Says the man who's probably not kissed anyone in what, 7, 8 years?" Shikamaru smirked, opening one eye and peeking out at him.

Kid's got a point.

So Kakashi kissed him. Even though he was pretty sure now that the kid was straight and that it would probably get him punched.

He just leaned over him, lifted Shikamaru's chin a little, and kissed him. Softly, and he was slightly drunk so he missed a little and was kissing just the kid's bottom lip. And then he pulled away, slipped his mask back up and went about pretending he had done absolutely nothing of any importance.

"And now is my opinion recognized?" he asked, Shikamaru sitting up, swallowing the very last bit of sake in the bottle and looking at him.

"Absolutely not, you're an awful kisser." Shikamaru grinned a little, Kakashi shaking his head.

"That's not fair, I was trying to prove a point, not actually kiss you." he argued, Shikamaru shaking his head and casting him the most devious expression Kakashi had ever seen on a human face.

"Then try."

And that was all the permission he needed to pounce the kid, pin him to the ground, and ravage his mouth.

-insert lemon later if ya'll really want it…-

Shikamaru sighed and slid his clothes on silently, not bothering to put his shoes on because Kakashi would hear the steps immediately and follow him back to his apartment and to hell if he wanted to try and talk this off. He just wanted to go home, get some sleep for tomorrow, and maybe pretend he hadn't just messed up.

He actually made it too the doorway before he got grabbed from behind, arms wrapping around his waist and a chin landing on his shoulder.

"I'm not a chick, I won't make you talk about this at 3 am, but it'd be nice if you came back to bed and stopped waking me up with all your moving, shuffling and attempted escape." Kakashi said, and his voice was too tempting. Too utterly brainwashing.

"Sorry." Shikamaru sighed, dropping his shoes and Kakashi releasing him.

"Sorry usually isn't a word I like to hear after sex. Unless it involves getting cum in my hair." Kakashi smirked, starting back towards the bed, Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"Wow, I really needed to hear that." he scoffed, Kakashi sitting on the bed and crossing his arms.

"Yes. Yes you did." Kakashi nodded, Shikamaru sighing.

"Listen, I'm not used to sticking around after." Shikamaru sighed, crossing his own arms.

"You better start." Kakashi smirked.

"And now you're implying this is going to happen regularly…" Shikamaru sighed, Kakashi shaking his head.

"I said that I wasn't talking about this at 3 am." he reminded pointedly.

"It's 3:04, does that still count?" Shika sighed, glancing at the clock.

"Yes, it does. I'm tired, get your warm little body back into my bed, under my blankets, and let me hug you." Kakashi patted the bed and Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine…" he huffed and took his shirt back off.

-0-

"Day 15. You want the picture?" Shikamaru asked, waving the picture near him over lunch. Honestly, Kakashi was way too tired to be awake at noon but he was still obligated for those 15 lunches and had to deliver it late.

"Yes. You can keep the last one though, I don't think you're going to show anyone." Kakashi smiled.

"Unless you do something horrible to me. Like pierce my nipple in my sleep or something…" Shikamaru sighed, Kakashi smiling deviously under his mask at the idea.

"I'll catch you after a mission when you're passed out dead." he chuckled, Shikamaru grinning just as evilly back.

"Then I'll give the picture to lady Hokage and you can suffer the humiliation of having her Photoshop you into a dress." Shikamaru smiled. "And tell her to post it over the Icha Icha billboard."

"Second thought, give it to me." Kakashi held out his hand.

"End of the first 30 dinners. Plus, I've taken fourteen more." Shikamaru smirked, Kakashi dropping his chop sticks.

"WHAT?" Kakashi gaped, his mask actually slipping a centimeter or so down his nose from his jaw dropping.

"Oh, you never said I couldn't take _more _pictures, and there are just so many photo ops around your house, I can't help it." Shika smirked.

"They're all of me asleep aren't they?" Kakashi sighed.

"Nope. I've got two of you brushing your teeth, one of you eating, three sleeping, five of you jacking off, and three of you giving me head." Shikamaru smiled, Kakashi kind of amazed the boy had such camera prowess as to get a picture of him while receiving head at the same time.

"Why?" he asked, his voice a little weaker than he would have liked. To anyone else it would have sounded like a whine but like hell Kakashi would admit it.

"Well duh Kashi, jack off material. I need _something_ to do when Tsunade sends you on S-Ranked missions for weeks at a time." Shikamaru smiled in that all too sultry for lunch way and Kakashi puzzled that out a second.

"You jack off to me brushing my teeth?" he asked, Shikamaru's face falling.

"Eh, no. And why would you even _think _that?" he asked, Kakashi shaking his head and banishing the memories of borrowed toothpaste and bathroom shenanigans.

"Never mind…" he sighed.

"So, I'm thinking we can come to some kind of arrangement, I've still got the negatives for the original pictures too, just a stop by the Photo Hut in the Eastern side for photo ink and I've got revamped blackmail." Shikamaru smiled brightly, as if he wasn't hustling Kakashi.

"Why do I put up with you?" Kakashi sighed.

"Because, though troublesome, I'm worth it." Shikamaru smiled.

"And the same for me?" Kakashi asked, ruffling Shikamaru's hair a bit.

"And you don't annoy me too much." Shikamaru smirked.

"Great…" Kakashi sighed.

The next week Shikamaru got wind that the newest shinobi lottery was getting a picture of him and Kakashi kissing. And Neji almost caught them even.

End. Whew! That was a long one! Like, Five pages when the others were only 1 or 2! Man that's a stretch! Oh and towards the beginning, you know how itadekimasu is what you say before eating to mean 'have a good meal' right? Oh, you didn't? Well, you do now, anyhow you say gochiso-sama after, which means 'it was a feast and thanks' happy learning stuff!


End file.
